First Time For Everything
by SweetCyn
Summary: My second Daffney/Lita One-shot. Warning: This story contains graphic fem-slash smut. If you are under the age of eighteen, or are easily offended, don't read it. *This is not a sequel to Girl Play*


First Time For Everything

By SweetCyn

Note I: This story contains graphic anal lesbian sex with toys. If you are under the age of eighteen stop reading now. Oh, and I really wish I owned them, but I don't

Note II: This story has been on my computer for two years, I posted it on another site after about six month, but have been wanting to post it here, but the image of two women having anal sex might be looked down upon by the site, (which would be completely understandable). So either they have me pull the story, or let it stay and have its day in the sun. I personally think its the best thing I've ever written, it is completely separate from Girl Play, and I just hope all of you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it, so without further ado: First Time for Everything...

Daffney grinned and applied her lip gloss, tonight she had something special for the woman she loved. Something that would change their relationship forever. Daffney had met Amy at a convention a few years ago, the two shared a hotel room, and by the end of the night, they were sharing Amy's bed together. After six month of just really good sex, she asked Amy to move in with her, they tried to spend as much time as they could together, but work was constantly pulling them apart. Whether it be Amy's band, or Daffney's in-ring career, but finding time to fuck just wasn't in the card as often as the duo wanted. It was understood, professional life first, pleasure second. Daffney wanted more, though, and tonight she was going to give Amy something beautiful, something only the two of them could enjoy. Anal. Neither woman had experienced anal sex before, both had discussed it, but it never lead anywhere. Tonight there would be no talking, just the two of them, and a bed.

Daffney scanned herself over one last time, before turning of the light and crawling onto the bed. She had on a silk black teddy, knee-high leather boots, and a lace bra, candles were light all across the room and the bed was covered in roses . She knew she wouldn't have to wait long, her lover had called from the airport, twenty minutes ago, and Daffney had talked her into taking a cab instead of coming to get her. Daffney's heart jumped, as she heard the front door open, the wait that was killing her, was finally over. "Daffney"? Amy called, looking in the living room and kitchen. It wasn't until she noticed the dim light from beneath the master bedroom door. She smiled and quickly, but silently, went to the door. Amy could almost smell her girlfriend on the other side, and knew she had something special in mind for this afternoon. She calmly went in the room, and looked over it once, finding her beauty in the middle of the bed. "Come here. I have something for you." Daffney said, sitting up on her elbows. Amy laid next to Daffney and pressed her lips to her angel's, in a long passionate kiss. Amy broke the kiss, causing Daffney to moan in protest, "What do you want"? Amy whispered. "I want... your ass." Daffney said, rubbing Amy's ample posture. "What?!" Amy said, shocked that Daffney would ask for something like that. "We've talked about it for so long, and I really think now's the time." The raven-haired beauty said. Amy looked at her with disbelief once again. "Ok... just... be gentle." Amy nodded, and pulled her Misfits shirt, then her pants revealing to Daffney that she only had on a black thong. Daffney grinned, and quickly latched her mouth onto Amy's left nipple, eliciting a loud moan out her lover. Daffney teased the nub a little, before lightly wrapping her teeth around the pink tip and flicking her tongue. Amy took in a gasp, and pulled Daffney closer to her breast. Daffney then started squeezing her right boob, and rubbing Amy's swollen and very damp womanhood through her thong. "Daffney... AAAAAHHHH... PLEEEEAAASE!" Amy moaned, as Daffney continued her sweet torture. "You want me to taste you." Daffney asked, as she pulled away from Amy's now very erect nipple. "YES... God yes." Amy screamed. "Ok... then get on your hands and knees." Amy complied and got into position. "Good girl... just stay like that." Daffney crawled over to the night stand and pulled out three little items: An Egg Vibrator, a tube of KY Jelly and their Pink Strap-on Dildo. Laying her tools down, by Amy's side, Daffney got behind her lover and pulled her Amy's thong off. She the took the vibrator and slowly slid it inside Amy's snatch. Amy pushed, instinctively, against the toy. It took longer than Amy would've liked, but Daffney was in no rush, and she enjoyed making Amy beg. When it was all the way in, Daffney picked up the remote and turned it on high. "AAAAAHHHH!" Amy screamed. "I'm gonna taste you first." Amy just nodded, before slowly pulling her cheeks apart, and revealing her pucker rectum to Daffney. Who just smiled and placed her lips to Amy's ass, and began leaving little kisses on and around the soft area. 'MMMMHHH!" Amy bit down on her bottom lip. Daffney grinned into her lovers ass, and began lapping her tongue at it, getting Amy ready for the main event. Daffney closed her eyes and let herself go in the naughty behavior they were doing.

After awhile of this, Daffney pulled away and gave Amy's asshole one last kiss. "You want me to finger you, or fuck you"? Daffney said, picking up the jelly and dildo. "Just finger me... I don't know if I can take that thing yet." Daffney nodded, and began lubing up her index finger. She then pressed the digit to Amy's asshole, and gently push inward, Amy let out a strangled moan and pulled forward, Daffney then grabbed her hip to stop her leaving. "Its gonna hurt, at first." Amy nodded, and let Daffney continue. Inch-by-inch, Daffney's finger slid deeper into her dirty hole, before stopping at the knuckle. Daffney let Amy get use to her finger for a minute, then began moving in and out, slowly at first, then speeding up a little, and then a little more. As she did, Amy started to enjoy the sensation of having something up her ass and pussy at the same time. "More." She Whispered. Daffney complied and began go faster. Pushing deeper into her ass, wriggling her finger around and causing Amy to begin thrashing and pushing her backwards, "OH GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!" She moaned. Until suddenly Daffney stopped, leaving her finger just a barely, inside. "What are you doing"? She asked, confused. "Giving you more." Daffney said, slyly. She then, quickly inserted a second finger, and began pumping Amy's ass more viciously, digging deeper than she had before, "AH, MORE, PLEASE GOD MORE!" Amy let out. Daffney kept pumping, but lied down on her back, and glided Amy's sweet pussy down to her mouth and sucked her juicy lips into her mouth. "OH FUCK!" Amy said, and began bucking her hips as Daffney sucked and tasted her center. Between the vibrator and Daffney's lips and fingers, Amy couldn't take much more, and dug her fingers into Daffney's black hair, and threw her head back and let out an intense orgasm. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amy screamed, letting her juices spill all over Daffney's face and mouth. "Did you enjoy that"? Daffney asked, licking Amy's ass and pussy juice from her fingers and lips. "Yes... we have to do that again tonight." Amy said, drained from Daffney's torture. "I haven't had my turn yet." Daffney said, pouting her bottom lip. "I'll fuck you, but I don't think I can do much more." Amy said, as she picked up the strap-on. "That's all I need." Daffney whispered, flicking her tongue at Amy, and pulling the egg vibrator out. "Lube up the dildo first though, ok"? Amy nodded, and got on her knees. "Take you clothes off." Amy said, rubbing Daffney's cream ass. Daffney did as she was told, but kept the boots on. Meanwhile, Amy lubed up the pink toy and it on, she then laid Daffney's head down on the bed and pressed the head of the dildo to her asshole, and pushed in. "AAAAAHHHH!" Daffney screamed at the anal invasion. "Hold on baby, let me get in just a little deeper." Amy said, as she stuffed her lovers ass with the toy. Daffney's scream could be heard throughout the apartment, but she begged for it to continue. Pressing back into Amy, as she began picking up speed. Soon Amy's hips could be heard slapping Daffney's ass cheeks, almost as loud as her screams. "Touch... Me.." Daffney moaned. Amy nodded and slammed two finger into Daffney's love tunnel. Daffney soon buried her face in the bed and screamed out her climax. Amy sighed and laid her body down next to Daffney's, and took off the strap-on, "I love coming home." Amy said, before poking at Daffney's lips with the dildo. Daffney giggled and took the faux member in her mouth, while Amy began licking her juices off. "I want to ride your ass later... ok"? Daffney said, before kissing Amy, and curling up in her arms. "Ok sweetness, I'll let you."

The End


End file.
